Living in the Now
by Chanelx
Summary: Oneshot where Will and Horace are with some friends who are smoking weed and drinking some alcohol. Will and Horace try it and things are getting a bit out of control. Halt is not happy with Will when he comes home. No pairings! But a little father/son moment between Halt and Will. Rated M to be safe. (Drug and Alcohol usage)


**AN: So, I couldn't find ANY story where Will did drugs other than warmweed, so I decided to write one myself. Not sure if anybody is going to read it or anything but I had fun writing this! I hope you have fun reading it!**

 **R &R! It helps a lot!**

* * *

 ** _Living in the Now_**

''I don't think this is a good idea…'' He nervously looked around. Nobody was to be seen in the darkness of the alley. It was late, almost midnight, so almost everyone was sleeping already.

"Come on! Just try it. It's good if you would just give it a try." Trevor took a deep drag and slowly exhaled, the smoke disappearing in the air. Will looked nervously to Horace, why had he come here with him? Horace assured him Trevor was a nice guy, but he hadn't told him about this. Horace also looked a bit uncomfortable, he probably also hadn't thought this would happen.

"Trevor man, I don't know…" Horace looked at the joint Trevor was holding to him.

"Dude! Just try it. One drag, after that you don't have to anymore." Trevor looked at Will, "You too, little man. One drag."

Horace took the joint from Trevor, not sure what to do now. Trevor made a gesture to take a drag, so Horace did just that. He inhaled the smoke and coughed, hard. Trevor and his friends laughed a bit, reassuring him that almost every one of them had had that the first time. Still coughing, Horace passed it on to Will. With shaking hands he took it.

He did the same thing Horace had done, but just a smaller drag. He didn't cough, but he felt a burning feeling in his throat that made him want to cough. Or drink something. The boy next to him noticed and handed him a bottle. Will gladly took it from him and chugged a large amount down, only to notice afterwards that it also was burning in his throat. He did coughed now.

"What on earth is that?" He said with a raspy voice while handing the bottle back to the boy. The group of friends laughed while Will was still trying to catch his breath.

"It's brandy. Don't tell me you've never had it before?" Said the boy next to him, who gave him the bottle in the first place. Will shook his head and cleared his throat. The book smiled and extended his hand.

"You can call me Brandy. I'm the guy who makes sure we always have some. That's how I got the nickname. My dad's brewing it so it's easy to get some." Will shook his hand and introduced himself as well.

"So, are you going to take another drag or what?" Brandy said. Only now Will noticed he still had the joint. He thought about it for a moment but well, how much harm could it do?

He took another, slightly deeper, drag than before and noticed it didn't felt that burning feeling so strong anymore. When he exhaled, he held it to Brandy.

"No man, you can have that one. We have enough! Right boys?" The group gave loud cheer so Will got to keep that one. He held it to Horace who passed. He looked slightly nauseous, but still good.

After a few more drags Will felt him getting a bit looser. He laughed with the others, while he normally was a bit shy at first. Trevor gave him a smaller bottle of brandy which he took gratefully. His mouth felt really dry. It wasn't long before the joint was gone, so Brandy asked if he wanted another one. Will felt a bit fuzzy, but laughed and said yes.

He drank a lot of brandy, and smoked a lot of weed. He laughed at about anything. Horace grew more concerned by the minute and he did not feel comfortable with Will being like this. Maybe it had been a mistake to hang out with Trevor and his group. Suddenly, Will grew very quiet and a nagging feeling consumed Horace.

"Will, are you alright?" He looked Horace deep in the eye, grabbed his shoulders and whispered to him.

"You know what is really weird?" Horace inched a bit closer to Will, not fully hearing what he was saying as the others talked as well. He looked annoyed to the others which got their attention and shut them up.

"I always thought magic didn't exist." Will peacefully looked away from them, smiling at something only he could see. Horace and the boys grew quiet.

"Will, magic doesn't exist. What are you talking about?" Will suddenly looked back at him, large eyes with enormous pupils staring in his. He grabbed Horace by the collar and pointed to something.

"Then how do you explain the fairies, Horace?" He spoke in a slow, concerned tone. "How, do you explain THEM?!" Will suddenly let go of Horace and held his knees. He whispered something about 'Fairies being real' and 'I know they're here'.

It was all a bit strange and it freaked Horace out. Trevor and Brandy busted out laughing, assuring Horace it wasn't weird that Will saw things that weren't there. As they've had it once when they were really out of it.

"How much did he have anyways? About 3 joints and a bit more than a bottle of brandy, I guess?" Trevor asked Brandy, who nodded his yes.

"Yeah, something like that. It isn't at all that weird that he's like this now. He never smoked weed or drank brandy before." He looked up and saw that the sun was rising already.

"Well, enough is enough. I'm going home. Maybe it's best if you bring Will back? Don't be afraid to hang with us again, you guys fit in perfectly. I've had a great time." He stood up and stretched his sore muscles.

"I'll see you later, guys."

Will was happily looking at the same spot he was before. His muscles sometimes making a weird movement. He decided to take Brandy's advise and get Will home to Halt.

Oh my God. What was he going to tell Halt? "Hey there, mister. I'm sorry, I've brought Will to some friends of mine and they got him drunk. And stoned. Well, have fun, eh? See you later!"

Nonononononono. How could he explain this? Halt was going to murder Will. And him for bringing him into this. He sighed and lifted Will up, who almost fell instantly if Horace hadn't supported him. He tried walking with him, but it was so agonizingly slow that he cursed himself. It was bad when he just sat there, but him being on his feet really showed how out of it he really was.

* * *

After an hour and something later, he arrived at the cabin where Will was living with Halt. Even from this distance he could smell the fresh coffee already. So much for avoiding Halt. This meant he would have to go inside with Will and explain every little detail of last night. He let go of Will for one second to stretch his muscles. And of course, Will fell to the ground with a loud 'smack' and laughed about his "silly little feet" before trying to get up, which only resulted in him falling again. Face first in the grass. Horace lifted him on his feet and saw his lip was bleeding and his mouth was full of grass. Will just grinned stupidly and Horace decided it wasn't even worth trying to help him get rid of the dirt and grass. He just hoped he could handle the last hundred metres or so to the cabin.

And he did, with a struggle. Will decided he wanted to catch the butterflies and fairies and tried to run away from Horace. In his condition it was hard, but he was stronger than he looked and it cost him so much effort to keep Will standing. How glad he was that he was right in front of the door.  
Of course, he wasn't that glad when he walked inside and saw Halt sitting there, sipping from his coffee and judging them from afar.

"Uuhmm, hey. Halt. Well… We're back!" He tried a small smile, but Halt was NOT amused.

"What the hell have you done to my apprentice, Horace?" Horace felt the blood rushing to his face and he couldn't possibly know what to say to make this look better. Will was whispering to himself about all sorts of things and his hands were going everywhere. Even standing still, he almost fell.

"Well, it isn't as bad as it looks. Honestly!" Horace tried to assure Halt, but he knew it was in vain. It was exactly how it looked. Will was looking like a drooling idiot, his actions mirroring those of a toddler. He softly directed him to the kitchen where he sat him down on a chair. With a sigh, Horace went to sit next to him. His muscles felt extremely sore from the walk to here, having to support Will really had been a task.

"No? It isn't as bad as it looks? Because it looks pretty damn bad, Horace! What have you two done?" Halt looked furious and Horace didn't know what to say. Luckily, or not so…, Will said something for him.

"Well, hihihihih, I wasss with Horace," He pointed at Horace, to emphasize what he was saying. Which only seemed to annoy Halt more. "Andd, uhh, oh yeah! We were hangin' with his friends. They gave me… something?"

Horace closed his eyes in despair, if there was a way to make things worse, Will gave the example of how to do it.

"They gave you something? And what would that be, Will?" Will seemed to not understand, so Halt repeated what he had said, just a bit slower.

His face lighted up and he laughed like a maniac, clutching his belly and a tear escaped from his eye.

"Halt, I smoked magic! Hahahahaha!" Horace hid his face in his hands and Will was just… so… happy. He always was a happy person but now he was like someone on drugs. Which he actually was.  
Horace almost didn't dare to look Halt in the eyes, but when he did he immediately regretted it.

"You smoked 'magic', eh? You've given him DRUGS? How could you be so irresponsible? How? Two sixteen year old boys, training to work for the king, and right now they're as stoned as a shrimp." Halt stood up. "I can't believe this. It would be bad if you were drunk, but stoned?!"

"Uhmm… Halt? Will is also… kind of drunk…"

Halt gripped the counter and silently counted to ten, it did help a bit so he exhaled deeply. Deciding to ignore the last part, he poured two mugs of coffee. "You also want coffee, Horace?"

"No, thanks. I need to be going soon. Training starts in a few hours."

Halt nodded, "Of course, it's best if you go. Will and I need to discuss this. Thanks for bringing him home." Horace nodded and sprinted out of the cabin.

Halt gave Will the cup of coffee and waited for him to talk.

"Halt?" Will asked, a bit serious now. "You do know I respect you, right?" Halt was surprised about this statement, he thought he would say something hippy-like, about the sky being so blue or something.

"Sure, Will. But why would you do drugs? And drink?"

He just shrugged. "Guess I was curious. Plus you NEVERRR let me drink! Y'know that time when Arald had this party-thingy and offered me wine and you… you said no. 'No he can't have wine'." Will pointed at his temple. "Yeah, you'd thought I'd forgotten about that, haven't ya? But no-no. I have not. Because," he whispered, "I don't forget that. Ever." Halt sighed. Will was being weird.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to drink." He said under his breath, thanking God that Will didn't hear that remark.  
A few minutes passed by, Halt had calmed down a notch and he knew that Will probably wouldn't remember much of this in a few hours, so he would wait with the lecture for when he was sober again.

Suddenly, Halt heard a sniffing noise. He looked at Will and saw that he was crying. His cup of coffee still in his hand.

"Will? What's wrong boy?"

Will pointed at his cup.

"It's gone. My coffee's gone. I'm like, super stoned. And my coffee is gone." Halt closed his eyes, he was annoyed as hell, but couldn't help but being amused by Will's behavior just a bit.  
He walked over to the coffee pot and poured Will another cup. He looked from the coffee to Halt and stood up and embraced him.

"Halt, I love you. You fixed my coffee and my life. You're like the father I never had." Halt felt uncomfortable but embraced Will as well.

"I love you, too." Will let go of Halt and they both sat at the table again. Sipping their coffee.

"Will, what were you thinking this night? When you were drinking, and smoking weed?"

Will couldn't really think of a valid answer, so his stoned mind decided he would give some sort of deep and philosophical reason.

"I'm just, Living in the Now, Halt." Very proud of his answer he smiled at Halt.

"Okay, but Will. Can you promise me something?"

Will nodded. "Of course I can. Anythinggggg."

"Will you promise me, to never. Ever again," He glared at Will, hard.

"Live in the Now?"

Will pouted and looked down, and sadly he said; "Yes."

Relieved, Halt patted him on the back and let him go to bed, he would let him sleep it off.


End file.
